1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to the art of refrigeration and heating systems utilizing a single reversible water source heat pump system for air conditioning, producing domestic hot water, and for utilizing waste heat resulting from air conditioning as a source of heat for heating swimming pools, spas, or similar thermal storage units. The invention also provides for the management of waste ground water, normally disposed of. The invention will also provide the cooling of a swimming pool/spa using ground water as a heat sink while simultaneously using the same water source as a heat sink in the process of space air conditioning. The invention further provides heating of swimming pools/spas, with a single heat pump system, without affecting the space normally heated or cooled using ground water as a heat source along with heat obtained from the compression action of the heat pump compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the prior art patents retrieved as a result of a preliminary art search of the domestic U.S. patents, the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,920 is of interest on the basis of its teaching of a reversible heat pump and different heating and cooling modes.
Disclosed in a "Florida Heat Pump Brochure" dated Sept. 1, 1977 is a "Refrigeration Cycle and Heat Transfer" system including a condenser water supply and condenser water return conduits, and air passage means, a reversible heat pump including a compressor, two evaporator condenser coils, a discharge reversing valve, and a capillary tube for expansion of the working fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,831 discloses a heating and cooling system which interposes a massive thermal storage unit between the earth and an indoor living space. The present invention eliminates the need for the interposition of a massive body while at the same time allowing the extraction of thermal energy from the earth. This advantage is especially important where space is a limited resource.